


Addiction

by scaredykitty



Category: Lords of Minecraft - Fandom
Genre: Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2279004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lord Justin takes advantage of Lord Arkas' swammie addiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addiction

Lord Justin smiled to himself as he sorted through the many chests he had, filled with copious amounts of various exotic items his industrious squires had dug up or found before bringing to him. It was relaxing to just count all the items he had managed to acquire. 

His concentration was broken when he heard the sound of soft footsteps behind him. Turning around, he expected to find the familiar face off OddOstrich, come to drag him away to show him some new music he created, or something shiny he had found. Ostriches must love shiny things with all the sparkly things Odd kept finding for him.

To his surprise, it was the face of Lord Arkas. He seemed nervous, shaking slightly as he smiled faintly at Justin. Justin closed the chest behind himself, sitting on top of it, pondering the tall Lord. Arkas seemed more disheveled than normal, and that was quite a feat. He already looked like he lived in the wilderness for a living, and if someone had told Justin that Arkas did indeed lived alone, surrounded by nature, it wouldn't have surprised him in the least. His hands were shaking as he held them closely at his sides, lower lip red from biting it. Justin pondered what could be making his fellow Lord so nervous.

“Hey Arkas. Surprised to see you around. Do you need something?” he said, smiling faintly in return. He already knew what Arkas was going to ask. From the way he was shaking, he must need them pretty bad.

“Y...yeah. I was wondering if you uh you had some of those swammies?” Arkas managed to say quietly, scratching the back of his neck. Justin's smile grew wider, causing Arkas to blush, looking down at the ground. Arkas had come by at odd intervals looking to buy swammies. His appearances had become more frequent, but usually he didn't look quite so desperate for the delectable treat.

“Can't say I have many in stock right now. Just a few from my personal collection,” Justin said, grinning more as Arkas' head snapped up, eyes wide in desperation. He could be nice to the young Lord, and just give him some swammies, but he had already given him quite a bit in the past out of kindness. And what use was it getting a fellow Lord addicted to them if you weren't going to take advantage of the situation?

Arkas shuffled around uneasily, seeming to try and convince himself if he wanted to ask again, or if he wanted to leave. Concern and uneasiness passed across his face before he sighed, shoulders slumping.

The swammies won out as he bit his lip, shaking slightly. “How...what do you want for them?” Arkas said finally after a long pause. His eyes were dark, needy from lack of swammies.

Justin laughed, beckoning Arkas closer. Arkas took an uneasy step closer to him, cheeks pink as he looked at Justin, trying to figure out what he was going to do. 

Arkas' eyes went wide as Justin leaned forward on the chest, whispering into Arkas' ear as he placed a hand lightly on Arkas' shoulder. He could feel Arkas shivering under his touch.

“How much do you want them? My personal collection is the good stuff, after all. Worth quite a pretty penny. But for you, maybe we can figure out something...else...” he said, grinning as Arkas looked at him in confusion when he leaned back on the chest, legs spread wide.

Arkas face went scarlet when he realized what Justin was suggesting. For a moment Justin was worried that Arkas would leave, but watching Arkas' face, he knew he shouldn't have worried.

Arkas looked down as he lowered himself onto his knees, refusing to look up at Justin. “So...how does this work...?” he said quietly, nervous. For a moment Justin felt bad, taking advantage of this kid...but he knew none of them were kids, they were all immortal. He was no more a child than Sir Pyro was. He grinned as he pulled the small dried fish out of one of his pockets, displaying it to Arkas.

Arkas' eyes went wide, a soft whine escaping his lips as he fidgeted on the ground. Justin laughed, patting Arkas on the head with his other hand.

“What you're going to do is well...I'm sure you can figure that out. If you do a good job, you can have this swammie. Quite potent it is,” Justin said carefully putting the swammie on the chest next to him as he unbuckled his pants, pulling them down as well as his boxer-briefs.

Arkas eyed the swammie next to Justin, tempted to just grab it and run. Justin seemed to know what he was thinking as he placed one hand over the swammie, protecting it. “Swammie after you're done. I'm not an idiot, Arkas,” he said, voice low, amused.

Arkas blushed as he inched closer, trembling nervously. “I've never uh...” he said, voice faltering as Justin woven his fingers through his short hair, pulling him closer. Arkas moved closer, hands holding onto Justin's knees.

“Just do what you'd want done to yourself,” Justin said before murmuring softly, leaning back against the wall. Arkas nodded as he leaned down, breath hot and heavy against Justin.

Justin was already half hard as he started, licking it almost inquisitively. Justin hissed, pulling him down more, forcing Arkas to swallow around Justin's dick. Arkas whimpered softly when Justin pulled him down hard, his dick hitting the back of his throat. If Justin noticed his discomfort, he ignored it as he continued to pull at Arkas. Arkas gave in, letting Justin show him what he wanted without words.

Justin was gentle enough, guiding him through the start of the blowjob before relaxing his hand, letting Arkas figure out the rest. Arkas picked up pretty quickly, listening to Justin's small noises, face burning as he sucked on Justin's dick, trying to not gag as he took in as much as he could.

His fingers dug into Justin's knees as Justin pulled him down roughly and with no warning, warm cum hitting the back of his throat, causing him to gag. He swallowed instinctively, grimacing as he did so.

He pulled away as Justin's fingers went lax in his hair, licking his lips as he coughed. Hand out, fingers shaking, he hoped Justin was going to hold up his end of the deal.

Justin laughed softly, releasing his grip on the small fish.

Arkas snatched it up, chewing up the dried swammie, swallowing it eagerly. 

His eyes went wide as he relaxed, feeling time slow down as everything became brighter, clearer, better around him. He raced away, feeling the wind in his air, feeling everything.

Justin smirked as he watched him race around his base, knowing how bad the crash would be later.

\- - -

Arkas groaned as he woke up, head aching. He whimpered as he felt his hands shaking, already. He gasped as he felt a heavy boot against his chest. Blinking rapidly, he looked up.

Justin was standing over him, frowning at him.

“I gave you that swammie, and you go and destroy parts of my base while high,” Justin said, voice dark. Arkas shook his head, groaning as the shaking seemed to feel like he was shaking things loose inside.

“I...what?” he said as Justin reached down, pulling him up.

Arkas swayed uneasily on his feet, holding his head. Justin was pushing him forward, taking him towards what appeared to be some sort of bunker. Stumbling down the stairs, kept from falling by Justin's heavy hand, Arkas saw the entire lower base was destroyed.

“I didn't...what?” Arkas said, still confused. His head was swimming, he had no idea what else to say.

Justin frowned, pushing Arkas up against the wall. “So you're saying it's just a coincidence that you get your precious swammies, and then half my worldly possessions are destroyed? I know it was you,” Justin said, almost hissing the last sentence. Arkas went pale, struggling in Justin's grasp. Despite Arkas having the height advantage, Justin was far stronger than him.

“Yes?” Arkas said, voice high and confused. “Coincidence!” he said before biting back as a gasp. Justin was shaking his head, fingers digging into his shoulder.

“You're going to repay me for all that gold and emerald that was destroyed. And do you know how you're going to repay it?” Justin said, eyes dark.

Arkas blushed, biting his lip. “I can imagine,” he said, mumbling.

Arkas gasped as Justin grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the vault and back up into the base. 

“I promise I didn't do it,” Arkas said, falling silent as Justin ignored him, dragging him into his private bedroom before slamming the iron door shut behind the two of them.

Justin pushed Arkas towards the bed, which he fell backwards onto, before scrambling to sit up.

“If you're going to beat me up, please be gentle,” Arkas said, hands digging into the comforter. Justin laughed, shaking his head.

“No. What's going to happen is you're going to lie back and think of England. Wait, England doesn't exist here. Lie back and think of Camelot,” Justin said, pushing Arkas onto his back. Arkas looked confused before his eyes went wide. Justin had grabbed his hands, tying them to the top of the bed.

“Did you know if you eat enough swammies, you can feel everything? It's why we don't give the real good stuff to the peasants, they'd just eat them all and overdose before even getting to feel what that's like. Lords however, Lords...well. Why don't you eat a few?” Justin said, not waiting for an answer before he poured a handful of the small fish into Arkas' mouth. Arkas' eyes went wide before he chewed and swallowed them eagerly. He knew he should be more wary, he should have spit them out, but he needed them so badly still.

His head fell back onto the pillows as he groaned. Justin wasn't kidding when he said he'd feel everything. He also knew if he wasn't immortal, his heart likely would have given out just now.

But he was immortal, and the feeling was incredible. He could feel the fabric of the sheets and the clothes and the cords around his wrists, and they felt amazing. Everything felt amazing.

He gasped as he felt Lord Justin touch him, fingers pushing his shirt up, blunt fingers tracing lines into his skin. He could hear Justin talking, saying something, but all he could feel was the reverberation from his voice, the feeling of the words against his skin.

When he felt Justin press slick fingers against his ass, the faint thought of worry crossed his mind before the sensation overwhelmed him, as he let the feeling crash around, unable to say anything. He must have still been making noise, because he could feel Justin laughing. He couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything, but he could feel him laughing against his skin. The laughter felt warm against his skin, like a blanket.

The sensation grew tens times worse when Justin hit something inside him, causing him to jerk in the bindings hard, sensations crashing around, all vying for attention, the ropes digging into his wrists, the sheets, his own sweat. 

Justin leaned down and kissed him, watching him writhe under his touch, knowing how badly he'd need to feel this again when he came down.

It might be cruel, but Arkas wouldn't be leaving him for a very long time, not when there was swammies and sex here, not with how badly Arkas would need both from now on.


End file.
